Lovin' You, My True Blue Hero
by SweetLilAmyRose
Summary: A poem and story about Amy Rose! That's all I'm sayin' But beware: SOnAmy-ness ahead! Please R


This is just something I felt like writing about since it was nagging me for a while now, so yeah this has nothing to do with my other story (Purest Of hearts) So chill! XP I'm taking a little break from finishing up Chapter 5 and decided to work on this instead! But! Before I begin I would to make some sh0ut 0utz to some very special people out there:

**Baby Amy**: Your one of my closest and best friends and I just want to thank  you for being there for me! I don't know what I'd do without you!*cries* Love ya girl! Your story is awesome! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! I'll kick their ass!*hugs* Son/Amy forever!(Her story is called "The Death Of A Princess)

**ChibiSailorWing**:  We've been really good friends for a good 2-3 years now, but now it feels like we're practically sisters. And your poetry is amazing. You should really post them up here for everyone to read. Stay your funny and kind self always! Peace out!

**Laurie (Rabbits Rule!!)**: Same goes for you, your so sweet, ya know? And I'm looking forward to seeing more of your story, eh? Peace!*gives you a Cream plushie* 

**SonicFanatic**:*hugs*I'm so happy that you really enjoyed my story so far (Purest of Hearts) Your so kind, and l would really like to see some of your fan fiction. Just let the story flow through your fingertips and it'll all work out^^ And if you need any help or suggestions I would be happy to help you out and there's some really talented authors here you could ask for advice also^^

**Cappy**: D00d! *****high fives*** **You're a very talented author and very fun to talk to^^*peace sign* Keep up the excellent work on your fanfic! Which means everyone out there that hasn't read it should go read it now! (Amy's Battle)

**Samantha**: Sammie!*hugs* Thanks for being there for me also! You're a very good pal and I hope we stay good friends forever^^ That also goes to all the rest of you guys too! Ya hear?!

And also I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my story and who didn't but read it. Or if I forgot to mention some one in the shout outs.  Ya'll really helped changed the way I used to feel at first when I was new to this fanfic stuff.  Without you guys, I probably wouldn't like to write so much! SO again, Thank you so much.

And now, It's time for me to shut up and let you guys read on! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Y0! Sonic & Amy Forever!

Quick warning: Pure SonAmy fluff! Beware! Hehe!

**~*~**

**"Lovin' You, My True Blue Hero"**

Here I am, sitting here

In my bright pink room,

Strolling through my realm of dreams,

Just waiting for you.

I'm gazing out my open window,

 Searching for some sort of sign

That my prince in shinning armor

Will appear and finally be mine

Just the thought of you holding me tight

And staring into your emerald green eyes,

Makes my heart quicken and flutter,

It's like living in a paradise.

Most dreams are often drowned out by reality, 

But some might find it hard to believe,

Once you've put your mind into it,

You're more likely to succeed.

Little girl on Little Planet

Rosy pink from head to toe

Such a youthful fortune-teller

Yet, there are still so many things to know.

Something special happened one day

A day when new feelings uncover,

One certain blue hedgehog had saved my life

Could it be, is he my true lover?

It struck me like a cupid's arrow,

Piercing the heart and soul,

This hedgehog that carried me in his arms,

Was going to be my brand new goal!

I'll win his heart 

And make him mine

But it will all happen,

In a matter of time.

When we finally got clear out of danger

He set me down and sped of on his way

To protect the world from devastation

I'm hoping of meeting him again some day.

Even though I never caught his name

His super speed answered it all,

He was Sonic The Hedgehog, Protector of Earth,

Standing victorious, grand and tall.

As years go by and as I get older

I'm not a little girl any longer

 I'm a young teenager entering a new stage of life

And day-by-day, I'm getting much stronger.

No longer did I wear the same old clothes

The green shirt, ruffled skirt, and purple sneakers,

A cute red dress has caught my attention,

When my thoughts were cut off by some loud speakers.

"A sale! A sale!" A young woman had yelled

The words alone was pure satisfaction

"A pair of red boots! For half the price!"

I quickly jumped straight into action!

I've purchased my brand new wardrobe

I'm heading back home,

To Down Town Station Square Apartments,

Where I'll be staying…alone.

I'm still waiting for my true blue hero,

But I'll wait as long as it takes

I don't care if it takes a lifetime

This is a promise I'll never break.

It's gotten dark and it's gotten late

I'm in my bed;  time to turn off the light

I'll have sweet dreams of my prince charming.

And all that's left, is to say "Good Night."

Sadly, this is isn't a fairy tale

This story has no happy ending

I suppose this is the final farewell

But, maybe this could lead to a new beginning…

~*~

~*~

                        A new day brings new adventures

New hopes, new outlooks on life

and unexpected surprises.

Even when you least expect them,

But perhaps it's better that way.

What's the point of it being a surprise…

…when you already know what to expect?

Some people say patience is the key to success.

The longer you wait, the better the outcome is…

And after waiting so long…

So long…for that one special person…

Maybe…

Just maybe…

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! --"

The annoying beeping of the vivid pink digital clock awakened a lethargic Amy Rose from her pleasant dreamland. God, she wished she never set that damn alarm.  It had woken her from a romantic dream of her and Sonic sitting down on the soft sandy shore of Emerald Coast watching the full blue moon glow with it's own brilliance in the starry night's sky. Unfortunately, her dream ended **RIGHT** when they both were about to share a passionate kiss. But she really had to get an early start on the new day she was welcomed to. An entire day of doing one of her favorite hobbies: Shopping. Also she was planning on helping the nice old man, Mr. Roberson,  she's known since she moved to Station Square in the Antique Shop today with organizing some things. Yeah, life can be a pain at times. Reality truly can just knock you up side the head.

She really liked the old man she came to love as an elder. He was so wise and full of great advice on life and extremely kind, but she just didn't feel like getting up at all this morning  Amy lazily turned over on her side, facing the opposite way of the clock, and placed one of her heart shaped pillows over her head, trying to drown out the constant racket. All she wanted to do was fall back to sleep and enter her wonderful fantasy dreams and be with her blue hero once again.  

"Dreams are often drowned out by reality…"

Unfortunately, her attempts became useless, as it seemed the aggravating nuisance soaked through no matter how much effort she put in to it. The pink hedgehog soon gave up with a heavy sigh, removed the comfy pillow from on top of her head, and sat up with a infuriated yet tired feature settled on her usually cheerful face.  She narrowed her drowsy eyes toward the clock and slammed her fist on the button to cease the irritating beeping.  Amazingly, she didn't decide to smash it to a million pieces with her trusty large mallet.

Satisfied that the aggravating annoyance was finally ceased, Amy laid back on her pillow with her arms folded behind her head and gazed up at the ceiling hoping that maybe she could fall back asleep once more. Perhaps finally she can continue her lovely dream of her prince charming.

Sadly, that wasn't about to happen any time soon.

The hustling and bustling from the busy city of Station Square outside disturbed Miss Rose from re-entering her slumber. The sounds of cars and trucks honking their boisterous horns constantly at the early traffic , stray dogs barking at run-away cats,  and energetic children screaming at the top of their lungs in enjoyment while playing freeze tag at the city park nearby the apartments.  And to make matters worse, her neighbors picked the worst of times to turn their music up to almost their maximum. The music could be heard from all the way down the hall and probably even outside the apartment walls. If Amy didn't wake up from the alarm clock, she sure would've woken up from all these disturbances.

Amy dug herself under her pink blanket and stuffed two big, fluffy pillows on each side of her ears firmly as the ruckus and commotions swirled around in her head all at once. It was just a matter of time before she got one serious headache. The annoyed rosy hedgehog squirmed around under the covers and tried  to get comfortable  as possible but suddenly she just couldn't take it anymore.

Can't everything and everyone just…SHUT UP?!

Amy squirmed around a little bit more but didn't notice that she was getting a little bit to close to the edge.  The lavender blanket was wrapped around her body and got tighter as her movement increased. Soon enough, fate had taken it's step, as the pink hedgehog  fell down face first on to the crimson red carpet below.

"…Ow…" Amy said in a muffled voice obviously in pain as her face still remained in contact with the carpet. She sat up, sitting Indian style, and crossed her slender arms  across her chest. An annoyed expression was present on her face while she sighed in defeat and rubbed the top of her head gently.

Amy wiped a few tears that escaped from her eyes and whined a bit, "I might as well forget the little extra snooze I was planning on…" She bit her bottom lip a bit and  fixed her bright green eyes over to the open window. A gentle breeze blew through , making the beautifully decorated curtains of red  roses lift slightly as the ends ruffled up similar to an majestic princess' ball gown.  The crisp, fresh morning air filled the room . Amy caught the fresh scent as it seemed to engulf her with a refreshing sensation. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, and  soon enough a small dazzling smile formed on her young face.  At the moment, it felt as if all the annoying commotions and nuisances that had bothered her so much had faded away and cleared a path for relaxation. It's funny that when your day starts off like a living hell, the simplicity and yet magnificence of nature's  natural beauty can soothe even the most stubborn of people.

Might as well greet the new day.

It's waiting for you to make your move.

You'll never know…

Everything  you've dreamed of and cherished,

Can possibly come true.

And all it could take is just a few moments.

Maybe even seconds, minutes, hours…

And possibly a day,

One measly day…

"It's….it's not like this day will be any different…",  Amy whispered to herself and broke the trance the cool morning breeze had on her. She rose to her feet and sat on her soft bed while studying a near by teddy bear on her night stand. In one swift movement she plucked the lifeless bear from on top of the glossy wooden stand and hugged it tightly.  It's been so long since she's seen the hero that saved her life years ago when she was just a little girl.  The hedgehog that would make her heart race every time she laid eyes on him.  

The royal blue hedgehog with his piercing emerald green eyes that she would always remember and hopefully some day share her love with and spend her life together with him by her side. If only she could see him again. She could tell him how she really feels about him, how much she loves him and maybe win his heart and his love.

C'mon, just give the day a chance…

it hasn't even begun yet.  

Suddenly, something blue zipped across the  window outside and broke Amy from her current reverie.  She felt her heart skip a beat as she stared with widen sea green eyes and rushed over to see if what she was thinking was real.  So many thoughts was rushing through her mind all at once. She felt so excited and happy that this might be the moment she's been waiting for. Hopefully she wasn't just jumping to conclusions.

Amy placed her gloved hands on the window sill and looked around frantically for her possibly blue savior , "Could it be? Please, Oh God, please be him…It has to be…". She gently brushed her pink bangs from in front of her face from blocking her search when suddenly the same blue figure zoomed past right before her face causing some of her bangs to fall back in front of her eyes. The pink female jumped back a bit startled but soon calmed down when she identified the blue creature that had her so worked up.  She greeted it with a warm smile and giggled.

Covered in a soft coating of  light blue feathers was her little friend she had come to call, Birdie. He fluttered over next to her on the window sill and chirped with his usually cheerful chirping . Every once in a while he would come and pay a visit to the pink hedgehog who had helped to find his loving family a good year or two ago. For some reason, he seemed really anxious to tell her or maybe show her something that he though she'd really love.  On his way to Amy's apartment Birdie had spotted something very familiar heading this way and would soon be approaching. Judging from what the rosy girl has been telling him he felt that perhaps this could defiantly brighten up her day.  

"Hey there my feathered friend!" The pink hedgehog said cheerfully as she gently petted Birdie, "I'm really happy to see ya.", She sighed, "My day hasn't been going to we'll so far…and it's barely started.."

"chirp, chirp , chirp." Was all the little bird responded with and looked up at the rosy figure with large cute black eyes. Every few moments or so he would glance in the direction he arrived from to see if the figure he spotted was coming up soon.  He didn't want his pink companion to miss this since she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings either way.  Soon enough, Amy would be going into her usual chatter about how much she loved that blue knight in shining armor.

Amy smiled sweetly with Birdie's response and picked him up in her gloved hands carefully. Most of her friend found it very silly that she talks to animals since they can't answer back. But Amy found that even if that might be true, animals are excellent listeners and great buddies. She set her feathered friend on her shoulder and examined a  loft tree full of lovely cherry blossoms that grew right beside her window and plucked a few delicate petals from one of the branches into the palm of her hand, " You know…" Amy started, "He's on my mind again…I just can't stop thinking about him…" The pink hedgehog  held her palm up to her lips and gently blew into it causing the tiny petals to flow with the swift breeze. She giggled and smiled with a dreamy sigh, "Oh! He's so fine!" Amy's had big hearts in her eyes suddenly and twirled around on her feet, bunching her fists up to her youthful face.

Birdie just rolled his eyes already knowing this was bound to pop up and watched the petals of cherry blossoms dance with the wind . It swirled around in the air following the different patterns the breeze was blowing in. All of a sudden, Birdie spotted the  figure he saw earlier on his way to Amy's apartment zooming down the streets not too far away and stopped by a white wooden bench by a park. He quickly flapped it's wings , flew right in front of her face, and chirped trying to alert Amy of the approaching individual.

Unfortunately, Amy was too busy enjoying another one of her current day dreams and blushed, "Eee…if only that big blue hunk was here right now I'd --- Ow! Hey! Birdie! Watch it! That hurts!"  

Since Birdie couldn't get her attention from chirping, he decided to make physical contact by tugging on her ear with his beak.  The pink hedgehog squealed in pain and reached up to her ear and carefully grabbed the little blue bird with her gloved hands. She narrowed her eyes and whined a bit, "Ow…if you wanted to grab my attention, you didn't have to do it like that!" She sighed and looked a Birdie with a weak smile in her eyes, "Now...what is it? I'm listening now. Hehe!"

Birdie broke free of Amy's gentle grip and flew down into the streets to a nearby white bench facing the opposite way of the apartments next to the City Park where some children were happily playing at. But there was someone occupying the bench with his arms extended out on the back of it. He was whistling an up-beat tune as he watched the little kids have their fun on the playground. Birdie landed in a tree right above the blue hedgehog  chirped excitedly, looking over in Amy's direction.

Amy blinked not once, not twice, but three times when she identified who exactly that was. She gasped and nearly fainted right on the spot. Her heart felt like it was beating twice it's normal rate.  It was almost unbelievable. Her once childhood crush that had soon developed into true love was just a couple of feet away.  She was so excited and surprised that she couldn't even find the words to speak.  

After so many years of waiting and being patient…

He had finally came back. Maybe not for her but she didn't care. As long as she got to see him once more. But she would soon find out that her beloved hero cares a lot more for her than she thinks he does.

Thinking fast, Amy quickly ran into her bathroom to put on her red dress, headband and boots along with her favorite golden bracelets and rushed toward her front door.  She was not about to let him get away and miss this wonderful  and possibly once in a lifetime moment.

                        When Amy finally arrived from out of the large apartment building, she quickly raced out into the direction of the City Park, hoping that her blue hero will still be there. Tears of joy swelled up in her bright green eyes and she smiled happily, "I-I can't believe he's back!, "pant, pant, "Oh! It's like a dream come true!" She took a quick glance up at the infinite blue heaven above, "So this is what you we're trying to show me…Thanks Birdie…I owe you big time…."

                        Her pacing increased and she soon broke into a quick sprint and ran across the street. Being totally cautious of any cars and trucks coming. She didn't want to end up as road kill before meeting her admirable cobalt hero.

                        She was almost there…

                        The pink hedgehog's crimson dress and her shoulder-length pink quills swayed  with the slight breeze the early morning offered. Dodging the few people that were strolling on the sidewalks, making sure not to bump into anyone and delay her from meeting up with her heroic speedster.

                        Finally, she got nearer to her destination and leaned on the brick wall of the Antique shop to catch her breath. It was still a bit early for the shop to open up so she thought that this moment couldn't have occurred at a better time nor place. Still panting a bit, she gathered a small bit of energy and jogged the rest of the way to the City Park with a huge smile on her face knowing that this was the moment she's been waiting for.

She stopped half-way in her steps as he yes focused on the vacant white bench a head of her.  Her beautiful green eyes widened while she paced toward the neatly painted wooden seat and slid her gloved hand across the top gently. The usual cheerful and energetic tone in her voice was no longer present. Instead , it sounded as if she about to break down any moment. The blue hedgehog was no longer present, he must've left right before she arrived.

"He's…not there. W-here could he have gone?" Amy asked herself as she could feel a few tears swelling up in her eyes. The feeling of missing something that could happen so rarely in a lifetime broke her heart.  She waited so long to see him again and came this far…just to fail.  

The pink hedgehog sat down steadily and stared up at the sky once more with her head leaning back on the rail of the bench.  She was still tired from running so far and fast but what hurted her the most was it was all for  absolutely nothing.  In a few minutes or so she would have to leave to go help the old man in the Antique Shop and he would surely ask why she was so gloomy when she was usually always so lively and cheery. Amy figured she'd make up a story about an old friend moving away or something…yeah, maybe he would believe that.  She didn't want him to think that she was some kind of cry baby.  But sadly, as she sat on the bench alone, her gloved hands met her face as she sobbed silently not noticing that her beloved hero was still around somewhere nearby.

"I can't believe I've waited all this time…just to fail…"

A royal azure hedgehog with long quills and a adorable little bird that was sitting on his shoulder, was seen exiting from out of an old shop ran by a young woman that was passed down from her grandfather. In his gloved hands was 2 chilly snow cones, one topped with an strawberry flavoring and the other with watermelon. Since he was so generous, he even offered his feathered friend the last of his miniature almond cookies that he had left over from a gift the baker on the other side of the city gave to him.

Sonic was whistling to another up beat tune he had heard on the radio earlier this morning and happily strolled down the sidewalk to return to the wooden bench in front of the park that was literally taken over by over-active  little kids. A grin appeared on the hero's care-free face. There was times like this that made him remember of the good ol' days of being a kid. The fact that there was nothing to worry about except if play time was coming near or not.  He had to admit his life right not was pretty exciting but ever since the incident with ARK a while ago, everything's been pretty calm .

Perhaps now he could settle down  without worrying about any evil a-foot.  Though, he would miss the wonderful sense of danger and adventure lurking around every corner. But like those old folks would say, there comes a time when you're just gonna' have to settle down and relax.

"Ah, this day couldn't get any better! Don't you agree, little buddy?" Sonic said cheerfully as his emerald green eyes looked over to the light blue bird with a smile.

Birdie simply nodded with a cheery expression settled on his face and flapped his wings, holding the small bag with the delectable almond cookies inside firmly in his beak. He flew into a large, shady, and loft tree that hung over the entrance to the City Park ahead and landed on a strong branch, chirping as if he was trying to get the blue hedgehog to notice something

Sonic looked up in the direction where the bird flew in and raised an eye brow, "Hm, he must be really happy about those cookies…" Suddenly, his ears perked up to what appeared to be sobbing . His gaze lowered to a petite pink female sitting alone on the bench he was once seated in. She sounded extremely upset, and with his stead fast heart of gold he wasn't just going to walk away and leave her all sad like that. Maybe he could help her feel better.

But as he studied the girl more his emerald green eyes widened as it all hit him at once. He knew who that girl was. It was his old pink companion he hadn't seen in such a long time. She was the energetic and cheerful bundle that would always be in need of some sort of rescue from evil and deadly robots and anything else that was a harm to her. The pink hedgehog that couldn't resists but cling and follow him around wherever he went.

She was that sweet, caring, and cheerful hedgehog he had a secret crush on ever since he met her a long time ago when they were a lot younger. But the real concern right was what exactly was upsetting his childhood friend. Without wasting anytime, holding the nearly melting snow cones firmly in his hands, and sped over to cheer up Amy Rose 

Amy remained seated on the white bench with her face buried in her crossed arms that were settled on top of her knees.  Soft sniffling and sobs could be heard as she wiped her eyes with her gloved hand, staining it with  some wet spats of tears. 

""What if he saw me and didn't*sniff* want to talk to me.?" Amy cried softly and again broke off with some more escaping tears as they streamed down her flushed rosy cheeks, "That jerk…"

 Oblivious to the pink hedgehog, she didn't seem to notice that Sonic was standing right behind her looking down on her with concerned forest green eyes.. He stealthily walked over to the other side of the troubled pink female n the bench that was vacant and slowly sat down next to her and set both of the slushy snow cones on the ground next to him. He hated seeing the girl he had always knew to be full of energy and a smile always on her face be so depressed and heart broken…for whatever reason that might be.

Amy continued to sob silently as her pink bangs hung loosely in front of her face, temporarily blocking the blue hedgehog's view of her lovely face, "Oh, Sonic…please come back to me…"

The cobalt hero couldn't help but laugh a bit. It was kind of humorous that she still didn't notice that he was right smack dab beside her, listening to her talk to herself.  But what she said puzzled him greatly. "Huh? Did I miss something here?" Sonic thought to himself as he rubbed his chin, "I don't think I died or anything…" Soon, he decided to give up his invisible act and get her attention. Sonic gently tapped her on the shoulder and prepared himself  for whatever was going to happen next. From past experiences, he expected a painful death hug or a good tackle to the lush grass below similar to the how the football players do on TV.

Amy slowly stopped crying and an annoyed groan escaped from under arms causing her vice to sound a bit muffled, "Go away who ever you are…" She turned her pink quilled head to the side opposite of Sonic's, "I just want everyone to leave me alone and go away…"Amy didn't even bother to look up and see who was sitting next to her. She felt so bad right now and wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. All she wanted to do was be alone like she's always been living in that small apartment with  barely any visitors and nobody to talk to. She was kind of just like the stern, red echidna that soon became a close friends with. He lived alone too, except on a large floating island in the middle of the sky with almost no possible way for many visitors to show up. But she had to admit, Knuckles' situation was far more worse than hers. At least she lived next door to people. Though, she still couldn't help but feel lonely once in a while.

Sonic frowned at Amy's response  and crossed his arms, and put an fake annoyed expression in the tone of his voice, " We'll fine then Amy! Sheesh! I was just trying to see what's up! Since you're all upset and all…And besides, "His famous cocky grin appeared on his face, " I could've swore you said  my name and so…here I am!" The blue speedster said full of enthusiasm

It took Amy a few moments to interpret what the person near her was trying to say. But right when she had enough and was about to give this guy a piece of her mind, she stopped for a second and slowly rose her head up and turned it the other and faced the blue hedgehog. Her heart felt like it jumped right out of her chest and she covered her mouth and gasped in complete shock. Her bright sea green eyes met his adventurous emerald green ones as the blue hedgehog greeted her with a warm smile.

She stuttered a bit as she struggled with the right words to say, "S-sonic…it's really you…"

The cobalt hero jerked a thumb at himself cockily and grinned, flashing his sparkling white teeth, "It's been awhile, hasn't it—"

He was cut off when just as predicted, the pink hedgehog literally leaped from the bench and tackled him to the lush green grass below. Amy nuzzled her cheek against his and had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. There was no absolute way she was going to let her Sonikku escape. Not after how long she had to wait to see him again. And even if he tried, he would end up having to drag her along with him anyway.  Her squeals and giggles of joy and excitement echoed all over the park and caught the attention of wanders on the sidewalks . A surfer guy that wore baggy pants with holes in the knee section along with a dingy red shirt that appeared to have  the sleeves torn off of it, walked passed the two hedgehogs but soon slowed down in his steps and raised a brow.

Sonic looked up at him upside down with pleading green eyes, begging of some kind of help. After a few moments of this it was seriously starting to get really hard to breathe due to Amy's death grip around his neck.  The guy just stood there with a sly grin on his face . And as if reading his expression the blue hedgehog's eyes widen at realization that the guy was totally getting the wrong idea about this.

"Wow, she's a cute one, dude…"He gave Sonic a thumbs up while looking down at him with a pair of funky shades. His frizzy light brown bangs hang down on the sides of his face as he continued to stare at the two on the ground, "Dude, rock on, man!"  He winked and continued his way down the sidewalk once more to leave the two supposedly lovebirds alone together.

"No! NO_ROCK_ON! T-this is NOT what you-ACK!!- think it is!! I mean it!" Sonic yelled while still struggling for a decent breathe of air and waved his arms around rapidly. He nervously lowered his emerald eyes to Amy who stared right back up at him grinning mischievously along with a devilish look settled on her face. The pink female giggled and pressed her cheek against his then nuzzled it softly again. Sonic felt her gentle fingers lightly stroke one of his quills causing him to blush slightly. Now, she was going to far with this.

"Yeah, sure dude…whatever you saaay…" The surfer guy yelled from down the sidewalk and soon disappeared across the corner singing to some kind of late 80's song.

Amy was really enjoying this as she took her advantage a little bit further, "Oh Sonikkuuu…" She said in her most innocent of voices, "You know whaaat?"

The helpless blue savior had given up and surrendered to his pink tormentor . He groaned and lowered his gaze from the sky above down toward her again, mimicking her tone of voice to tease her, "Whaddya waaant?" 

She released one of her arms from around Sonic's neck and poked his cheek lightly, grinning, "Your really cute when you blush, you know? Hehehe!" She couldn't resists but have a little fun with him. She wanted to do everything she could to make this little time she had with him last as long as she could. Who knows if she'll ever see him again, since he never really stays in the same place for long.

She really hoped that he would stick around and stay here with her.

Sonic took the moment to break free from her grip and grab her arms before she could cling to him again and pin him to the ground.  He breathed in the fresh air and sighed in relief and looked at Amy with a raised brow. He tried to see if he could get her mind off him for a minute with a question he wanted to ask her from the begging, " Amy, why were you so upset earlier anyway? Or have you forgotten? " He said with a sigh and rolled his eyes..

For a moment Amy did feel like she had forgotten all about why she was so sad earlier today, but it all soon came back to her. She laughed a bit at how silly she acting earlier, crying about never seeing her blue hero again, what a dummy she was. Looking into his dreamy forest green eyes, Amy smiled warmly, " Oh…it was nothing, "She thought for a second, " I was just worked up…about a friend moving away, that's all."

"So that explains why you said—" The blue hedgehog once again mimicked the tone of Amy's voice, and pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye " Oh Sonic…please come back to me…" 

"Hey! Stop that silly!" The rosy cheerful bundle of energy shoved him on his shoulder causing him to knock over the two melted snow cones he totally forgot about. Amy gasped and quickly helped him up and was glad that none of the slushy icy drinks got on his fur, "Um…whoops! Hehe…sorry, Sonie"

"Heh, it's ok…" Sonic reassured her and gazed among the spilt red, pink and green mess of colors on the grass near them. He rubbed the back of his head, and laughed as his broad shoulders and long quills shock with every movement. His pink companion blinked a couple of times and soon joined her beloved hedgehog in his contagious laughter.

Amy abruptly took a glance at her watch and looked up at Sonic with a frown,  " Oh no…I gotta get going to the Antique Shop…the nice old man is probably waiting for me to help him out…" Her voice became soft as she heaved a heavy sigh, and grabbed hold of Sonic's gloved hand and held it up to her cheek. She really wanted to stay and yet she had to leave, the time she spent with her azure hedgehog had came to an end too soon. Once she left, there was a chance that he would run off somewhere again and she'd never see him again…possibly not for another long time. An idea came to her mind and her mood brightened slightly, "Hey! Sonikku? Why don't you come with me? I'm sure he would like the Famous Sonic the hedgehog's extra help!"

Honestly, deep down inside that macho exterior Sonic had always put up as a front, he really did enjoy being with Amy Rose. It had been so long since he had seen her memorable smiling face and pixie-ish pink features he always found so attractive about her. But of course, he never wouldn't dare mention that to anyone, and definitely not her. In his mind, he knew he was trying so hard to avoid falling in love with Amy which explained the reason why he never was around here in Station Square much.  He didn't want to risk getting too attached to her and creating a weakness for those who were corrupted with pure evil to discover. Just because Eggman hasn't been up to his evil ways lately, doesn't mean he isn't out there cooking up another plan for world domination. And whatever he would come up with, Sonic would definitely be ready for it, he'll try his best to not be caught off guard.

And he'd try his best not to be side-tracked by the rosy cheerful girl he had gradually fell deeper and deeper in love with as years went by. But every time he laid eyes on her, it became harder and so he thought that maybe if he just avoided coming back to this busy city that maybe he wouldn't have to worry about it.

Suddenly, realization hit him all at once, perhaps the reason why Amy was crying earlier was….because she missed him.  And maybe the fact that he tries to avoid being around her is hurting her , and he didn't even notice it before.

Hurting Amy was something he'd never  EVER want to do.

"Pleaaaase, Sonic? Pretty please? And after we get done in the shop I'll try really hard not to bother you too much for the rest of the daaay…" She used her most cutest she could come up with to try and persuade the blue hedgehog while clasping both her gloved hands together.

He grabbed hold of Amy's soft and gentle hands firmly and smiled. She might not know it but the face she made was totally irresistible . There was no way he could possible say no. But he managed to hide that fact hat he was going soft on her, "Eh? Sure why not. I don't have anything better to do, plus…your not really giving me much of a choice here.." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, " Either way, you'd still follow me no matter what, no matter how hard I tried to lose ya."

Amy laughed and brushed one of her pink bangs from in front of her face once again, "Aww! You got me there!" The tone in her voice got a bit more softer as she blushed, " You…know me to well…"

"Yes, I do…" Sonic offered her his hand and helped her up from ground as Amy clung on to his arm tightly. They both started their way toward the Antique Shop a couple of feet away. 

Interestingly, they both were oblivious to the fact that Birdie was up in the large tree in front of the City Park entrance watching everything that had occurred between the two. Satisfied that his good deed for today was done, he finished off the last of the miniature almond cookies  and flew off in to the endless blue sky, soaring through the high clouds above knowing that tomorrow would start another brand new day, with new surprises that could possibly happen at any time and any place.

And just between Amy Rose and Sonic The Hedgehog, Birdie felt that they would continue to spend countless days together without knowing that each day would bring them closer together . It'll all happen in a matter of time.

Might as well greet the new day.

It's waiting for you to make your move.

You'll never know…

Everything  you've dreamed of and cherished,

Can possibly come true.

And all it could take is just a few moments.

Maybe even seconds, minutes, hours…

And possibly a day,

One measly day…

C'mon, just give the day a chance…

it hasn't even begun yet

…And look now, your one hell of a lucky girl, Amy Rose

The one you've always dreamed of seeing again came back

And you might not know it,

But he came back for you

No matter what, never give up on your hopes and dreams

Cause you'll never know

They might just comes true.

Just put your mind to it and you'll see…

Yup, you'll see…

"Lovin' You, My True Blue Hero."

The End

So, that's it! The End! Kaput! El Fin! Please, R&R and tell me what you thought of this. And be nice please, I kind of wrote some this at like 4:00am so I am extremely exhausted. Hopefully no typos made it through.


End file.
